Power Gem
| Model = Unique | Version = | Universe = Earth-616 | LeadDesigner = | AdditionalDesigners = | PlaceOfCreation = | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = One of the Infinity Gems | Dimensions = | Weight = | Creators = Bill Mantlo; John Byrne | First = Marvel Team-Up Vol 1 55 | HistoryText = One of six Infinity Gems that grant its user control over specific aspects of reality. According to the most commonly accepted origin story the six gems were once part of an all-powerful being who committed suicide out of loneliness. Its power survived and manifested as six gems. Soul Gems For a long time, knowledge of the true nature of the Gems was unknown and the six were known collectively as "Soul Gems", with much of their powers unrealized by their users. At one point, the Stranger obtained the one that would eventually be identified as the Power Gem and upon realizing that it was part of a set, was compelled to seek out and obtain the others. His quest brought him to Earth's Moon, where he had the opportunity to take two other Gems from Warlock and the Gardener, but they fended him off. The Stranger shortly thereafter lost his Gem to Thanos, who stole it in a moment when it was left unattended. Thanos combined the Gem with four others and siphoned energies from the sixth to create a giant synthetic Gem with the intent of destroying the stars of the universe with its absolute power. The combined efforts of Warlock, Captain Marvel, and the Avengers thwarted Thanos' plan and destroyed the combined Gem. For a time, the five combined Gems were thought to be destroyed, but a conclave of the Elders of the Universe eventually learned that they could not be truly destroyed in such a manner and that they were actually scattered across the universe. Having a plan to use the Gems to further their ambitions, the Elders set out to gather them together again. Of these, only the Mind Gem's circumstances were specified, having come into possession of the Kree. The Champion won one of the other Gems as the World Trophy of Grinx, the Collector collected one, and the Trader purchased the other two. It's unclear which of these was the Power Gem at the time. The Elders eventually succeeded in gathering all six Gems together and connected them into a space platform aligned with a star system with six desolate planets the Gems could resonate with, setting up a trap for Galactus. Their apparatus would steal planetary energies from Galactus, channeling them into the planets, thus killing Galactus and subsequently Eternity due to the loss of balance that Galactus maintained. The universe would end and be reborn, with only the Elders surviving due to their earlier victory over Death and as such be true Elders of the new universe as Galactus had been in theirs. Though the Elders successfully trapped Galactus, they failed to handle interference from his heralds. While the Silver Surfer blocked the ray from the Gem apparatus, Nova detonated the star at the center of the system, creating a black hole that consumed the Gems and some of the Elders, saving Galactus. The Elders joined with the In-Betweener in a further scheme to kill Galactus, retrieving the Gems from the black hole, but they were thwarted again by the Silver Surfer. Lord Chaos and Master Order became involved and redistributed the Gems among the In-Betweener and the Elders afterwards, with the one that would soon be revealed as the Power Gem entrusted to the Champion. Infinity Gauntlet Thanos learned of the Gems' true nature as Infinity Gems from the Infinity Well and set out to gather them once more in a quest to become a god worthy of being Death's consort. The Champion had been testing his might against the warring people of the planet Tamarata, only subconsciously tapping into the Power Gem's might. Thanos went to challenge the Champion, but avoided direct combat with him, instead manipulating the bull-headed Elder into inadvertently shattering the planet with the Gem's power. Thanos then offered to tow the Champion to another planet in exchange for the Gem, to which Champion, not realizing the Gem's true potential, begrudgingly agreed. Thanos was able to use the Power Gem's properties to enhance the other Gems, which assisted him in collecting the rest of the set. When Thanos assembled all six Gems into his Infinity Gauntlet, he had the power and knowledge to achieve anything he desired, except he found he still didn't know what it would take for Death to return his affection. He attempted various grand gestures, eventually creating a great shrine to Death and fulfilling his promise to her to kill half the population of the universe, removing them from existence with a snap of his fingers. No matter what he did, Death continued to regard him with silent disdain. He became increasingly unstable in his frustration and when a coalition of surviving heroes came to confront him, he was compelled to attempt to entertain Death by limiting his own abilities and giving his enemies a minute chance of victory. He swore off the use of all the Gems except Power in the ensuing battle, though he defeated many of his opponents through manipulations of time, space, and reality regardless. After neutralizing them all, Thanos reclaimed full control of the Gems just in time to face an alliance of Cosmic Beings. When Death stood with the other Abstracts against him, Thanos lost his last vestige of patience and subdued them all, imprisoning them in an energy field. Upon defeating Eternity, he took their place as an abstract being one with the universe. This meant abandoning his physical body, which was still wearing the Gauntlet. Nebula, who up to that point was a helpless bystander being tortured by her grandfather for his amusement, seized the opportunity and stole the Gauntlet. She quickly used the Gauntlet to reset the timeline by 24 hours, more so to spite Thanos' accomplishments than to set things right. She lacked the experience or understanding to make full effective use of the Gems, so Adam Warlock, who had formed more of a connection to the Gems through his time within the Soul Gem, was able to hide from her and eventually separate her from the Gauntlet to claim it for himself. Pledging to be a more worthy supreme being, Warlock ended the conflict and sent everyone on their way. Infinity Watch Warlock did not hold the Infinity Gauntlet for long before Eternity brought his case to the Living Tribunal that the young god was no more suited to hold omnipotence than Thanos. The Tribunal ruled that Warlock disperse the Gems so that no individual could misuse their combined might. Warlock decided to split the Gems among friends and allies he knew would not or could not abuse their potential. He offered the Power Gem to the already powerful Drax the Destroyer, who was suffering from reduced mental capacity at the time. Drax immediately mistook the Gem for a jelly bean and swallowed it. Shortly after the Gems' distribution, the Man-Beast abducted Drax along with Moondragon, Gamora, and Pip, and trapped them in a machine to sap their Gems' power and create a vicious energy creature under his control called the Infinity Thrall. Warlock defeated the Man-Beast by causing the destruction of the machine, dispelling the Thrall and freeing the others. Afterwards, the five Gem-holders agreed to stick together as a team known as the Infinity Watch. For some time, Drax tapped into the Power Gem to be the world's strongest green-skinned simple-minded powerhouse (during a period when the Hulk had much higher intelligence than usual). The Gem usually remained in his stomach, but twice he was forced to regurgitate it from a blow to the gut, first from Gamora and later from Thor . After retrieving the Gem the second time, the Infinity Watch had the Gem installed in Drax's belt instead. The first time Drax was forced to give up the Power Gem was to assemble the Infinity Gauntlet as part of a scheme by Warlock to stop the Magus from making the universe collide with his doppelganger dimension. Ostensibly, Warlock would prepare to use the Gauntlet while Galactus took Gamora to meet with Eternity and the Living Tribunal to reverse the ruling on using the Gems in unison, but it instead turned out to be a trap to draw the Magus out of hiding. Magus stole the Infinity Gauntlet to achieve godhood just as the ruling was reversed, but he didn't realize the Reality Gem included was a fake. Without it, Magus was vulnerable to Warlock's counterattack, who wrested the supreme power with the assistance of Eternity and Infinity who represented the reality Magus lacked control over. With Magus and his threat vanquished, the Infinity Gems were returned to the Infinity Watch and Drax swallowed his again. The ban on the Gems' combination was also reinstated. The next time Drax lost the Gem was to Thor, who had gone mad and was irrationally attacking anyone he encountered. Thor claimed the Power Gem, wearing it on his helmet, and used it to launch an assault on Asgard. The Infinity Watch redirected Thor to Thanos' hideout, where Thanos subdued the mad god by trapping him in a stasis field which allowed Odin to confront his son in his mindscape. Thor's inner self was ultimately inspired to defeat the personification of his insanity, allowing him to return to his senses in the real world. The contrite Thor then voluntarily returned the Power Gem to the Infinity Watch. When the Infinity Watch invaded the dimension of Count Abyss to challenge the omnipotent despot, Abyss was able to defeat the Watch mostly by mystically turning the power of the Gems against their owners. Drax had his own strength negated, leaving him emaciated and immobile until Abyss was defeated. Afterwards, Drax briefly lost the Gem once more when Strange attacked the team in an attempt to steal them all. The sorceror's shade gave up and returned the Gems upon realizing they couldn't work together. Despite the Living Tribunal's ruling preventing the Infinity Gems' working in concert, it was apparently still possible for individual Gem holders to combine the effects of a subset to accomplish particular tasks. Notably, Drax, Warlock, and Moondragon combined the Power, Soul, and Mind Gems to enhance a psychic probe to surpass the memory blocks in Maxam's subconscious. At a time when the Infinity Watch was facing internal turmoil over Moondragon's injuries, Gamora's departure, Maxam's betrayal, and their island base's destruction by tropical storm, all the Infinity Gems suddenly vanished from the universe without explanation. With the loss of their powers and their home, the team broke up. Ultraverse While details are inconsistent, the cause of the Gems' disappearance was Rune of the Ultraverse, who had just been accidentally transported to Earth-616 and quickly became obsessed with the Infinity Gems upon sensing their power. He somehow first stole the Time Gem and used it to freeze time, then proceeded to take the other five Gems from their owners in the space between instants. The Living Tribunal, unaffected by time manipulation and sensing the imminent violation of his decree against the union of the Gems, brought the Silver Surfer into the frozen time and charged him with preventing it at all costs. The Surfer soon found Rune wearing the Soul Gem on his forehead and the other five arranged on his right-hand knuckles in a pattern similar to the Infinity Gauntlet. The Soul Gem's will was supplanting Rune's own and forcing him to open a rift to his home dimension. At that point, the Surfer attacked Rune, with a blast of the Power Cosmic to his hand dispersing the five Gems on it into the vortex, causing them and Rune to scatter throughout the Ultraverse and restarting the normal flow of time in Earth-616. The Power Gem was acquired by the Tradesmen of the Godwheel, who bartered it to Lord Pumpkin in exchange for his service in capturing Necromantra for them. Pumpkin ate the Gem, giving his head a red glow and greatly empowering his flame breath. Enjoying the rush of power, Pumpkin went along with the Tradesmen's deal and defeated Necromantra, liberating his kingdom from her rule in the process. As soon as the Tradesmen left with their prisoner, Lord Pumpkin prepared to resume his rule over the land, but was suddenly visited by the undead specter of a girl he had earlier killed. She had been animated and sent by Loki, who had been keeping tabs on Pumpkin ever since betraying him to take his means of teleportation. Immune to Pumpkin's attacks, the girl walked up and plucked the Power Gem from his mouth to deliver it to Loki. Loki, stranded in the Ultraverse, collected all six Infinity Gems but didn't have a clear goal in mind for how to use them. He wanted to eventually return to his home universe to exact revenge on his enemies, but bided his time in his adopted throne room in Vahdala while occasionally using his absolute power to commit minor acts of mischief on Earth. Meanwhile, a seventh Infinity Gem residing in the Ultraverse had also sensed the others' presence and sought to reunite with them. Possessing Sersi, another refugee from its home universe, the Ego Gem got close enough to Loki to connect with the other six, merging into a being called Nemesis, who attempted to use her creative forces to remake the two universes. Even the seven Gems together did not make a cohesive whole, however, and the Ego Gem's consciousness found itself at odds with some of the voices of the other Gems. This weakness allowed heroes of the two universes to fight back against her, and ultimately Black Knight struck a decicive blow on her crown where the Gems were stored, destroying the Ego Gem and scattering the other six in an explosion of creative force that would send everyone back where they belonged while restructuring the Ultraverse from the ground up. The remains of the Ego Gem's essence was split among the Power, Soul, Mind, and Space Gems, allowing them each to take on autonomous living forms that shared Nemesis' malicious intents. The Time and Reality Gems, whose individual consciousnesses rebelled against the others in the interest of preserving the fabric of existence, remained in their original forms and found other hosts in the reforming Ultraverse to mitigate the chaos in Nemesis' wake. The Power Gem's living form was a large, muscular, four-armed, black and red being. Its exploits in this form before turning up in its original Gem form again in Earth-616 are unknown. Champion and She-Hulk The Champion later regained the Power Gem, and used it to conquer the planet Skardon, and later to secure his victory against all challengers in a contest of strength, a boxing match. This led to the Magistrati offering his opposition a court-appointed advocate, in the form of She-Hulk. She-Hulk challenged the Champion in the ring, and forced him to give up his use of a foreign object, the Power Gem, to gain an unfair advantage, also goading him into not only relinquishing control of Skardon, but never wearing the Gem again if he lost. She-Hulk was able to defeat the Champion, freeing the planet, and making Champion give up using the Power Gem. Seeking a way to use the Power Gem to get revenge on She-Hulk, the Champion sought out She-Hulk's enemy, Titania. He gifted her with the Gem, and trained her to use the strength it gave. Titania attacked She-Hulk at her place of work and Jennifer was overwhelmed by Titania's new power. Realizing that the Infinity Gems' connection to the Elders is because they are drawn to those who have the strongest singular desire for what the Gem provides, She-Hulk tricked Titania into believing she had won, and caused her to lose the Power Gem. Then Jennifer Walters used the Power Gem to defeat Titania in one hit. She-Hulk then entrusted the Gem to Reed Richards. Illuminati When the Illuminati attempted to use the Infinity Gauntlet to push away another universe that was colliding with Earth-616, the Power Gem shattered. Infinity Wars Following the destruction of the entire Multiverse and its eventual restoration, the destroyed Infinity Gems were recreated and scattered across the universe. The Power Gem (now colored purple) manifested in a giant-size in the desert planet of Xitaung, where it was found by a Nova Corps expeditionary force led by Eve Bakian. They decided to go under the radar since they discovered the Nova Corps was compromised due to the presence of Fraternity of Raptors spies. Since Bakian's squadron stole funds and resources to build a fortress to protect themselves, Commander Adsit caught notice of their activities, and sent Star-Lord and Rich Rider to investigate. After learning of Bakian's reasons for going rogue, Star-Lord and Rich helped remain off-grid. Star-Lord later directed Drax the Destroyer to Xitaung when he decided to retire, so he could help guard the Power Stone. Unfortunately, a Fraternity of Raptors spy overheard Star-Lord and Nova talking about the Power Stone, and managed to alert his superiors, so Xitaung was soon besieged by the Raptors, as well as the Chitauri, who had also learned about it. After a fierce and desperate three-way battle between the Raptors, the Chitauri, and the Nova Corps as well the Nova Corps' allies, the Guardians of the Galaxy, Rich Rider was able to figure out thanks to his brother Robbie that the Power Stone could be shrunk down imposing one's cognition over reality. Using this principle, Star-Lord made the Power Stone hand-sized. After using the Stone to beat back Chitauri and Raptors alike, the Guardians fled Xitaung as it collapsed without the Power Stone to hold it together. After refusing to hand over the Power Stone to the Nova Corps, the Guardians fled to Oblitus. After Gamora set out to obtain the Soul Stone on her own, she tricked Star-Lord into departing with a counterfeit Power Stone while she secured the real one and encrusted her sword with it. Gamora attacked a meeting of the new Infinity Watch on Earth, and eventually claimed all the remaining Infinity Stones from their wielders. Gamora folded the universe in half and merged the two halves together, sending the new universe into a pocket universe called Warp World inside the Soul Gem so the merged souls would become prey to the monstrous Devondra. While waiting for Warp World's destruction, Gamora traveled to the God Quarry to investigate what laid beneath it. Inside Warp World, Loki rallied a group of heroes called the Cosmic Avengers to stop Gamora, and they escaped from the Soul Gem using copies of the Infinity Stones found within Warp World which Gamora had unwittingly brought into existence when she created Warp World. Emma Frost was given the replicate Power Stone since her mastery over telepathy allowed her to tap into the Power Stone's full potential. The Cosmic Avengers confronted Gamora and took the Power, Reality and Space Stones from her. Loki in turn took these stones for himself in addition to the copies of the Soul, Time and Mind Stones, thus assembling a complete set of Infinity Stones. He used the stones to send Gamora to Warp World before transporting himself to the unknown realm that existed beneath the Quarry of Creation, where he found a group of Celestials guarding a deposit of countless Infinity Stones. Loki returned from beneath the Quarry of Creation, and used his Infinity Stones to render the surplus gems inert. He handed over his set to the Cosmic Avengers so they could repair the universe. After returning to Soul World and defeating Devondra, the Cosmic Avengers joined forces with Adam Warlock to restore the universe while keeping Warp World intact within the Soul Gem. Adam Warlock then used the Soul Gem to flee Soul World with the Cosmic Avengers and his allies while Drax the Destroyer sacrificed himself to keep the portal leading to the real universe open. After sending Gamora someplace to set her on a path of redemption, Adam Warlock decided to give the Infinity Stones sentience and let them decide their destinies in order to stop the conflicts over their power. Properties The Power Stone gives its owner access to all power and energy that ever has or will exist, and can back the other gems and boost their effects. Its most basic powers grant its user unlimited stamina and can increase the user's strength to unlimited levels depending on how much the gem is drawn upon. It allows the user to duplicate practically any physical superhuman ability and become invincible. It can also be used as an unlimited power supply for any machine. Following the destruction and rebirth of the Infinity Stones, the artifacts formed a feedback circuit. Because of this, how much of the Power Stone's potential somebody can tap depends on their mastery over mind, meaning that possession of the Mind Stone allows for a better use of the Power Stone. In turn, possession of the Power Stone allows for better control of the Space Stone. Alternate Reality Versions Ultimate Universe (Earth-1610) In this reality, the Power Gem was stolen by Hydra Commander Crimson from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Torch facility in Sioux City. She used it to fend off against the Ultimates when her outpost was attacked. An energy surge from the Gem caused Commander Crimson to disintegrate, and the gem to melt the ground and fall straight down into Earth's core. After the Dark Ultimates stole the five Infinity Gems the Ultimates had retrieved, their leader, the Maker, started looking for a way to retrieve the Power Gem. Attempts at using H.E.R.B.I.E.-trons equipped with Stark thermal dampening failed. Reed ultimately brainwashed the Human Torch, due to his ability to resist incredibly high temperatures, and retrieved the Gem. After Johnny recovered the Power Gem, Quicksilver collected it from him to hand it over to Reed. Kang had to take the Gem forcefully from Pietro, who had realized Reed planned on eradicating mutantkind when he completed the Infinity Gauntlet. The Ultimates and the Howling Commandos were confronting Reed when Kang arrived with the Gem in order to complete the Gauntlets. They fought for the grasp of the final Gem. Shortly after Tony Stark got his hands on all of the six Infinity Gems, a tear in the fabric of reality caused by a Wolverine echoed through the Multiverse, and shattered the Infinity Gems. 2010s Marvel Animated Universe (Earth-12041) In this universe, the Red Skull stole the Infinity Stones (as they are called, instead of "Infinity Gems") from his master Thanos and returned to Earth. He had his ship heavily damaged, which caused most of the Stones to be scattered all over the Earth. The Power Stone was the only one the Red Skull was able to maintain hold of as he crashed in Brazil. The Avengers took possession of the Power Stone after they arrived to investigate the crash. The Avengers tracked down Arsenal, a robot with the capacity to contain the Power Stone. Thanos arrived shortly after, in order to retrieve the Stone, but Arsenal was reactivated, and seized the Stone. The robot proceeded to focus the energy of the Stone and destroy the Mad Titan's fleets. When the Avengers were lured to the Blue Area of the Moon by Thanos, the team brought Arsenal, to use his ability to project the energy of the Power Stone as a last resort if they couldn't defeat the Mad Titan. Thanos proved to be a challenge for the Avengers. When Tony was thrown to the Watcher's Citadel, he noticed the Watcher could have had some equipment to help Arsenal focus the beam from the Power Stone, as it was rather unstable. Using lenses and other scrap from the Watcher's weapons, Tony built focusing machine which made the beam from the Power Stone strong enough to hurt Thanos. However, Thanos possessed the Infinity Gauntlet, an object made to contain the five Infinity Stones, and also draw it to him from Arsenal. After recovering the Stone, Thanos set out to destroy the Earth in revenge for Avengers' opposition. Arsenal recommended to use the absorbed blast from the nuclear missile to defeat Thanos. Tony was initially skeptical because the release would destroy Arsenal, but he ultimately agreed. While the Avengers distracted Thanos, Arsenal synchronized its frequency with that of the energy of the Power Stone, to be able to destroy it. Arsenal then released the nuclear blast to Thanos from behind, and seemingly destroyed the Power Stone, while the Mad Titan was blasted "half way across the universe". The Power Stone was revealed to have survived and still being in Thanos' possession. It reunited with the other four Infinity Stones in the Infinity Gauntlet when Thanos returned to the Earth and took the remaining Stones from the Avengers. Using the Gauntlet, Thanos created a citadel near Earth's orbit, and started modifying Earth's climate, causing anomalies around the globe. In order to defeat him, the Avengers got Thanos to fight them with each individual Stone. He used the Power Stone to take on all of the Avengers at once. After getting the readings of each individual Stone, Iron Man reactivated the rebuilt Arsenal, who seized the Infinity Gauntlet from Thanos. When the Avengers returned to Earth, it was revealed a backdoor left in the robot's programming allowed Ultron to possess him. Arsenal was re-shaped into Ultron, and the evil A.I. revealed itself. The five Stones were drained of their power by Ultron. It was later revealed that the power of the stones that were absorbed into Arsenal's pocket dimension had manifest into living copies of the Avengers that share similar memories and personalities as the originals, each capable of using a respected power of the Infinity Stones. the entity for the Power Stone had taken the form similar to Captain America's Dark counterpart and came through to the main dimension feeling threaten that the real Avengers were attempting to erase their existence. Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) In this reality, the Power Gem is renamed the Power Stone, which has the power to destroy any living material that comes into contact with it. Sealed in an Orb, it was hidden on the planet Morag until it was found by the former Ravager Peter Quill, also known as "Star-Lord," who was unaware of its great power. Only moments after Quill found the Orb, the Kree warrior Korath tried to take it from him on behalf of his commander Ronan, who made a deal with Thanos to retrieve the Infinity Stone for him in exchange for the destruction of the planet Xandar. Star-Lord and the Orb escaped Korath and his Sakaaran soldiers, and made his way to Xandar to sell it to the Broker. However, the Broker backed down on their deal when he learned Ronan was also after the Orb. Quill was soon after attacked by Gamora, Thanos' adopted daughter who was hoping to sell the Orb to the Collector to prevent it from falling into her father's hands, but a distraction from the bounty hunters Rocket and Groot prevented her from taking it and the four of them were taken into the custody of the Nova Corps. They and the Orb were taken the space station/prison Kyln, where it stayed until they and fellow inmate Drax escaped on Quill's ship the Milano. The five of them then took the Orb to the Collector's base at Knowhere to sell it to him. There, he removed the Stone from the Orb and revealed to them its true nature, which led one of his slaves, Carina, to grab the Stone in a desperate attempt to free herself. However, the Stone's power overwhelmed her, destroying her and a good portion of her master's collection. Gamora quickly put the Stone back in the Orb, planning to return it to the Nova Corps if only to prevent it from falling into Ronan's hands; however, Drax had contacted Ronan's ship, the Dark Aster, while they were meeting with the Collector, and he personally led an assault on Knowhere to retrieve the Orb. Although they fought valiantly against Ronan's forces, Nebula managed to retrieve the Orb for Ronan. With Ronan aware of the true power of the Orb, he kept it for himself, believing he could use the Stone to destroy Xandar without Thanos' help, and placed the Stone in his hammer. The fanatical Kree then led his ship to assault Xandar, but the crew of the Milano - now calling themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy, the Ravagers, and the Nova Corps were able to intercept him. Star-Lord, Drax, Groot, and Gamora confronted Ronan in the ship's bridge, but were unable to kill him. Rocket then crashed his ship into the Dark Aster, causing it to crash. Groot sacrificed himself to protect his comrades, while Ronan appeared from the wreckage unfazed. Ronan began threatening the Xandarian people before him with annihilation, but Star-Lord was able to distract him with a dance long enough for Drax to fire the Hadron Enforcer at him. The Stone fell out of Ronan's hammer, and Quill was able to grab it as it flew through the air. The Stone's power slowly started to overwhelm him as it did with Carina, but his fellow Guardians grabbed him to lessen the burden on him. Star-Lord then used the Stone's power to destroy Ronan. With the threat from Ronan gone, the Guardians of the Galaxy handed the Orb over to the Nova Corps, where it would be safe from the likes of Thanos or anyone else who would want the Stone's power for themselves. Four years later, however, Thanos invaded Xandar, obtained the Power Stone, and used it to obliterate half of Xandar's population. He later used it to torture Thor Odinson and obliterate the Statesman. The Power Stone proved to be his favored Stone, as he wielded its abilities more than any other in combat. | CurrentOwner = Earth-616: None; Earth-199999: Thanos | PreviousOwners = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Unique Items Category:Infinity Gems Category:Earth-12041 Category:Power Bestowal Category:Power Amplification Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Size Alteration Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-616 Category:Earth-1610 Category:Collector's Museum Category:Thanos' Equipment Category:Stones